Rescue Me
by Mysterie1985
Summary: [m/m, character death] Things change as Jamie grows older, but there is one thing that remains the same and weathers through it all... [Song-fic, May add more later] R&R
1. Chapter 1

_This waking nightmare lingers... _

This was a good song, he'd been listening to it for hours, not just because it was good, but because he felt it applied to him. Okay, if he was honest his life wasn't really a waking nightmare. At 16 years of age, he was the oldest believer in Burgess; believing in the Guardians: Santa, called North by his friends; Bunny, who was the Easter Bunny; Tooth, the Tooth Fairy of course; Sandy, the Sandman; and last but not least by any means... Jack Frost.

Jack had always been his favorite among the Guardians, after all, when he'd fought with the Guardians against Pitch about eight years ago it had been Jack who'd come to restore his faith and he had been Jack's first believer. The winter spirit had been the one he could relate to the most, despite obvious age differences in both reality and appearance back then. Now Jamie was a teenager, just like his immortal friend and he could barely remember the last time he'd seen him. At first Jack had visited as often as he could, even when it wasn't his season which had been a real treat because it just so happened Jamie's birthday was in the summer and of course Jack had always come to see him on that day. That is, until this year. Last year Jamie had come out to his best friend about being bi; his friends had been supportive and Jack had been too, but then later he'd confessed to the winter spirit his list of possible crushes.

That had gone from Jamie being afraid to a little awkward. Jack had certainly been surprised, no doubt about it. The winter spirit had then spent the next few minutes explaining why it wouldn't have worked. Jamie had only smiled and agreed at some points, but he didn't care really. He was enamored by the winter spirit, but after listening to him, Jamie had hid his disappointment and merely went along. He didn't want to lose his best friend after all. So when his birthday had come and gone this year without a show from Jack, Jamie had been disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

_When will the mirror stop telling lies..._

_I don't know where I'm going or where I've been_

_I can't do this alone... _

Jack watched from afar as Jamie spoke with a young man that Jack hadn't seen or even been introduced to. He'd been skirting Jamie for the past two years, hoping the boy would forget him. He was a teenager now, a young adult just about to graduate. Jack knew he really shouldn't be here. North had been supportive of his choice to try not to get too close to Jamie and the others had been... sympathetic at best. Jack had thrown himself into bringing snow but he hadn't been able to bring himself to really try and find someone else to play with like he had Jamie. Jamie was special to him, always had been and always would be; he could lie to the others but he couldn't lie to himself. It had been so easy to talk Jamie out of thinking about having a relationship with him... It had sounded hollow to his own ears, just excuses but the teen had seemed to take it all in stride. Jack had still followed him around, but he hadn't come again on the teen's birthday.

He knew Jamie was disappointed, but he couldn't bring himself to face the boy; knowing that anything that could be between them simply wouldn't work out. This wasn't some fairy tale where the good guy go the girl... well guy in this instance. There was no magic spell or something like it so that they could be together and Jack had tried talking to Manny, but as to be expected the other had remained silent. After a full year of frustration in trying to talk to the leader of the Guardians, Jack had given up and resigned himself to the misery he felt now. Why wouldn't he be miserable? His first believer was growing up and would eventually forget him. Would move on and Jack would be back where he started. Alone without a friend to share the world with. Okay, so he wouldn't be utterly alone, he had the Guardians, but that wasn't the same and really they'd mostly drifted off back to their jobs once Pitch had been defeated. They cared for Jack, that much was certain, but as time had passed and there was no longer a threat... there was no reason for any of them to pay attention to Jack and so he'd focused all his energy on Jamie. Now... he didn't even have that and his heart sank further.

"I love you Jamie." The words were soft and whipped away by the wind before they could reach the boy below. Jamie looked up into a nearby tree, but there was nothing there. He could have sworn he'd heard his name...

"You look lost again."

"Yeah... I just... I miss my best friend."

"That's got to be rough. So... about that date..." Jamie shook his head and the other boy smiled a little.

"Thought as much, this friend of yours... not just a friend huh?"

"Not anymore... not since... a couple years ago I think." Jamie replied, wondering why it was so cold this time of year; it was days before Easter really, but there wasn't a single snowflake to be found. He fervently wished Jack was here... that the winter spirit would stop avoiding him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm reaching out..._

_Rescue me_

_Show me who I am_

'_Cuz I can't believe_

_This is how the story ends_

It was Easter Sunday. Jamie stood before Jack's pond, tears streaming down his face. God but he missed Jack. Even if they would only ever be friends... why wasn't he here? Why was he avoiding him?

"JACK!" He yelled, his voice cracking a little.

"Please... Please stop avoiding me... I still need you..." He hiccuped.

"Don't leave me... please... I... I know we can't be more but I miss my friend. I miss all those days in the snow and all the fun we used to have!" More tears poured down his face.

"I don't want things to end like this for us... I will always believe in you Jack Frost... no matter how old I get! Forever might be a long time... but it's not long enough for me... can't you see that?" As Jamie fell to his knees, his heart breaking and sobs wracking his body he heard a familiar song drifting along the wind. It did nothing to soothe him though. After all, this song wasn't about hope, it wasn't a cheery song or anything... it was a cry for help...


	4. Chapter 4

_Fight for me_

_If it's not too late_

_Help me breathe again..._

_No this can't be how the story ends_

Jack had to admit that Jamie was right as he felt tears fall from his own face. Things couldn't end like this. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Jamie break down at the edge of his pond. He knew then that, despite how things might end up... He couldn't leave things be. He couldn't just not try and so he decided it was time to tell Jamie the truth. He moved to float down to his first believer when something caught his eye. What rotten timing. North was calling the Guardians and with a painful glance towards Jamie, he vowed that he would come back just as fast as he could and he would make things right.

He wasn't sure how he would make things right exactly; Jack just knew that his heart told him this was the right thing to do. That he needed to fight for the love that was pounding in his chest, that had never left either of them despite being away from one another for two years. He felt that he needed to make it up to Jamie. After all, Jamie was his first believer... his first love in 300 some years... since he'd become Jack Frost.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm wrapped up and waiting for you_

_I've lost so much more than I'll ever know_

_The past, the truth forgotten_

_Find me now, before I lose it all... _

_I'm crying out..._

Jamie was still at his pond when Jack returned a few hours later; Jack wasn't sure he should be worried or happy that Jamie hadn't left despite the fact that the sun was starting to sink into the horizon. It would be dark soon. Eh, what did that matter? Jamie would be safe, there was nothing that would hurt him as this was Jack's forest and he'd never let any harm befall anyone. Jamie seemed to be asleep against the trunk of a tree. Jack landed before him.

"Hey Jamie." No response, Jack grinned. Jamie had always been a heavy sleeper. He reached out to the boy and shook him, instead of waiting though Jamie slumped forward and Jack's mouth fell open.

"Jamie? Jamie no!" He'd only been gone for two hours... This couldn't be happening, Jamie couldn't be... Jack picked up the boy and flew back to Jamie's house. Sophie was the only one home, but one look at the panicked spirit's face and she'd called 911.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rescue me_

_Show me who I am_

'_Cuz I can't believe_

_This is how the story ends_

How could this have happened? He'd always looked out for the boy. Jack raged against the injustice of it all, if only he'd stayed instead of answering North's call, if only North hadn't called them all together to argue with Jack - YET AGAIN - about his unorthodox feelings for the teen... He felt angry and helpless. He hadn't felt this way since he'd raged those few decades against the moon for never answering him. Jack was alone again. He avoided the others like the plague despite their attempts to find him, to talk to him and offer sympathy. He didn't want their pity! What did they know about Jack's feelings? Sure he'd told North about being in love with the teen and how he'd thought it best if he stayed away... but darn it, he should have listened to his heart! He should have broken the rules when he'd had the chance! Maybe then... Maybe then Jamie would still be alive.

Two years... five years... what was the difference? Jack kept going back to the headstone of his first believer. The boy had died far too young. It had become a tradition for him, something he did on the anniversary of the day he'd lost his best believer. He had others, of course, but it wasn't the same. **He** wasn't the same. How could he be when he'd lost his love and had never had a chance to tell the teen just how much he meant to him? He left frost flowers every year, they'd eventually melt and leave no trace that he'd been there after a few days. It was summer after all.

"Why so serious?" Jack spun around quickly, having heard a voice; the tone was not the mocking thing it was in the movie it came from, but merely curious. A young man was idly lounging against a spruce tree that had been planted in the old cemetery some time ago. Long enough ago that it was a full grown tree anyway.

"You shouldn't make light of death."

"You don't seem one to take something so seriously." Came the reply and Jack studied this young man for a moment. There was something oddly familiar about him, he was a lot like Jack in build, more or less the same physical age but obviously not human... or not alive anyway. His eyes were a melting chocolate brown and his wind-tousled hair was a mix of a soft bark brown and auburn. The teen wore a blue hoodie, just like Jack, heck it even had frost spiraling along the collar which told Jack this teen was like him... in some respects at least. Instead of wearing brown pants, like Jack did, though, this teen was decked out in blue jeans. Definately modern wear.

"Do I know you?" The spirit shrugged at the question.

"I know who you are, Jack Frost... Guardian of Fun... I don't know who I am though. Maybe you can help me out." Jack gave the other spirit a bemused look. This spirit had the gall to make light of his mourning his best friend and love and now he was asking Jack to help?!

"Exactly what do you expect me to do? You can't even manage to be respectful of the dead." His last comment was more like a 'why should I help?' in the way he said it. The teen's shoulders slumped.

"I didn't mean to come across that way, I'm sorry... I just... you looked so... so sad I... I just wanted to see you smile." Jack raised an eyebrow at that. When was the last time someone had said something like _that_ to him? He knew the answer to that... it had been Jamie, when he'd told the teen the first time about his death and how long he'd gone without being seen by anyone. Jamie had tried to make Jack laugh then and when it hadn't worked... he'd said the same thing this teen spirit had just said.

Jack sighed inwardly. Well, Jamie would want him to help this spirit; even if he had been stupidly disrespectful of Jamie's memory.

"Alright. I'll take you to Tooth, but don't expect anything extraordinary. I don't know what she'll think about you asking after your memories and even if you do get them there's no guarantee that you'll remember all of your life."

"I'll take my chances." Jack nodded and the spirit followed him into the air, Jack realized the spirit hadn't given him a name and he hadn't asked.

"By the way, do you know your name?"

"No." Came the reply and Jack gave him a look of sympathy. He'd at least known that much when the Moon had brought him back, here was a spirit who didn't seem to have even that much and it made Jack's heart ache. Okay, so he could still feel for others; he hadn't lost that despite how much he'd changed since Jamie's death.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fight for me_

_If it's not too late_

_Help me breathe again_

_No, this can't be how the story ends... _

The Tooth Palace was a wonder to the spirit, Jack wondered how it was the spirit could so easily fly when he - Jack - had struggled with it the first several years of his new life. Maybe this spirit had been a hang glider in his life? Well, it didn't matter. After this spirit figured out who he was, then it was off with him and Jack wanted nothing more to do with the spirit. He had no idea said spirit was regarding him with a kind of sadness in his eyes. He didn't know even the first thing about himself, but he remembered Jack Frost. Jack had been everything to him. Exactly what that meant, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was important and he knew that Jack was ... different. He could recall this winter spirit being so carefree and fun-loving, always smiling and laughing... The spirit before him now though seemed so melancholy and so... so serious. Why? What had happened that had so drastically changed this young Guardian? As the Tooth Palace came in sight, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he might just be about to find out. As much as he didn't remember who he was... he had a strong belief in what little he did remember that he and Jack had been close. Which meant the change in the winter spirit had something to do with him and it wasn't something he was looking forward to finding out. He needed to know though, something in him was desperately urging him to discover his past.

"Jack! What a surprise!" Tooth said happily when she saw the winter spirit land. Her magenta eyes flickering over to the other spirit.

"Who is your friend?"

"We don't know, that's why we came to you. He doesn't remember who he was and wants to. I told him you could help."

"Of course! Of course!" She beckoned the other spirit forward, he hesitated a little.

"I'm not going to bite." She said, rolling her eyes and causing the barest hint of a smile to ghost along Jack's features. He wasn't sure why, but seeing that made him feel better; he wished Jack would smile more. Emboldened, he moved to the hovering fairy, who looked more like a cross between a bird and a woman. She seemed... oddly familiar too, but he brushed it aside as she seemed to look at him... into him.

"Okay... I've got a good reading on your aura... should be able to find you. She zipped off, leaving the two immortals to stand on the center platform in silence. It wasn't so much an awkward one as uneasy. He wanted Jack to laugh and to be himself and not... this... whatever _this_ was. Tooth seemed to take forever. When she came back there was a strange look on her face as she held out the canister, her eyes had a strange gleam to them and suddenly he was aware that this fairy knew who he was. That she KNEW him from... before.

"Just touch it, like this." She put her fingers on the diamond patterned flat surface and the teen reached out, doing as she did. It glowed and suddenly the world around him faded as he was bombarded with memories of snow, ice, friends, a family, and above it all... Jack Frost. He sucked in a sharp breadth as the final memory faded. It wasn't clear what had happened to him really, but he'd been waiting for Jack... He'd simply fallen asleep and... whatever had happened to him had occurred while he'd been sleeping. Tooth made herself scarce as the teen turned to the winter spirit.

"Melancholy doesn't suit you Jack." He said after a long moment. The winter spirit was silent for a moment then before he said quietly, not looking at the teen.

"That's life. Anyway, I'd best be going."

"I understand if you want to leave, but... you should know the truth." Jack frowned, what was he talking about? Oh wait, he still didn't know the spirit's name. He turned, waiting patiently to see if the other winter spirit would speak.

"You said you'd always be there for me. I... I waited for you..." The last words were nearly a whisper so quiet that Jack couldn't make them out and when he did he felt like every thought in his brain had come to a halt. It couldn't be. This was... no. He looked at the teen then, really looked and he saw the similarities to the boy he'd known; the hints were there... although the teen was paler than he'd ever remembered and something of disbelief began to cross his features. His eyes widening slowly as it all clicked together like puzzle pieces and his voice was whisper soft, barely daring to hope.

"Jamie?"

**A/N: I know I've done a story with this song before, but 1. I like this song &amp; 2\. the other one doesn't deal with Jack &amp; Jamie, the other one is focused more on an OC &amp; her friendship with Jack as well as just being a piece that I wrote for curious readers about a 10 yr interlude in another story.**

**I know I didn't do the last part of the song (which is just a repeat of the chorus really). I MIGHT do more, which would mean include the last chorus (of course) showing up. depends on how many readers want me to continue. Keep in mind please that the plot of this story actually follows the song in its theme. thank you for continuing to read (if you've gotten this far). **


End file.
